Eustace Bagge
Summary Eustace Bagge is the tritagonist as well as a recurring antagonist of the series, Courage the Cowardly Dog. He is a farmer who lives in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas with his wife Muriel Bagge, and her dog Courage. He has proven to be an ally on rare occasions, but continues to hate Courage despite all the occasions he has saved his life from the show's plethora of antagonists (although this isn't usually the case, as some episodes will end with him killed, exiled or stuck in a situation). Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 7-B to High 4-C Name: Eustace Bagge Origin: Courage the Cowardly Dog Gender: Male Age: 60s-80s Classification: Human, husband, farmer, Leader of the Anti-Courage Group Powers and Abilities: |-|Eustace= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Good at arm wrestling, Toon Force, Immortality (Type 2. Could still yelp in pain after being burnt to a crisp by Robot Randy, could still talk after being reduced to his glasses, was still alive after being reduced to a skeleton and being decapitated), Non-Physical Interaction (Traded blows with the Shadow), Energy Projection with Big Bob, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space without gear), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in using a mallet, baseball bat and shotgun), Vehicular Mastery (Proficient in driving trucks), Hammerspace, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Even when he was hit by the Curtain of Kindness, he still had his extremely cruel personality. On the other end of the spectrum, Dr. Zalost's cannonballs, which will make anyone they hit depressed immediately, did nothing to make Eustace feel worse), Sound Manipulation (Survived Courage's shattering scream with no ill-effects afterwards) and Age Manipulation (He, Courage and Muriel were the only ones unaffected after Earth was sent 1,000 years into the future, which caused everything to drastically age) |-|Under the effects of Hothead= All previous, plus Explosion Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Vibration Manipulation (shook his entire house), Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Varies from City level (Regularly strangles and harms Courage) to Large Star level (Traded blows and survived an attack from a Shadow that turned into multiple stars) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Courage) Lifting Strength: Class K (He is on par with Courage and has wrestled with him on a few occasions), at most Stellar Striking Strength: Varies from City Class to Large Star Class Durability: Varies from City level (Can take hits from Courage and his enemies. Barely survived an attack from Robot Randy) to Large Star level (Survived a firework explosion that turned him into a constellation of 88 stars. Took a bite from The Shadow). Immortality and toon force make him somewhat difficult to kill Stamina: Very high (In Aqua Farmer, with enough training, he could outperform Jojo, a highly skilled and athletic dolphin at a water park. Dolphins generally have higher stamina than humans, and Jojo would have even more due to his training) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with mallet, hundreds of meters with his shotgun and Big Bob Standard Equipment: Oversized mallet, Ooga Booga mask Optional Equipment: Newspaper roll, stone/iron axe, baseball bat, shotgun, Big Bob, and his truck. Intelligence: Eustace isn't very smart. He is a terrible farmer and repair man (In The Magic Tree of Nowhere, he admits he hasn't grown anything in 50 years, not even weeds, and in The Mask, it's stated that he can't fix anything) and he often talks in double negatives. He also tends to be very foolish and stubborn, often insulting the various monsters and villains in the show, and similarly to Muriel, he always ignores Courage's warnings. In Farmer Hunter Farmer Hunted, when he was shown a globe of the Earth, he thought it was "a bowling ball covered with throw up". Weaknesses: He is extremely greedy, stubborn, foolish, and selfish. He is also insecure about his bald head. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-3813 (SCP Foundation) SCP-3813 Profile Announcer (Battle for Dream Island) Announcer’s Profile (7-B keys were used and speed was equalized) Gelatin (Battle for Dream Island) Gelatin’s Profile (Speed was equalized, both were 7-B, Eustace had his shotgun, baseball bat, mallet, and axe, and Gelatin had 20 forks, 5 freeze juice syringes, his acid spitballs, and hammer) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Elders Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Axe Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Berserkers Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users